


How to Surprise Your Strawberry

by MapleBreeze



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Ficlet, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Gren is a strawberry, Romantic Fluff, Strawberries, Surprise Kissing, Surprises, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, love these two so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23818183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MapleBreeze/pseuds/MapleBreeze
Summary: After a long day, Amaya gives Gren a wonderful surprise.
Relationships: Amaya & Gren (The Dragon Prince), Amaya/Gren (The Dragon Prince)
Kudos: 50
Collections: Dragon Prince





	How to Surprise Your Strawberry

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by [this art](https://horns-n-jams.tumblr.com/post/614694002585911296/gremaya-e3-how-to-suprice-your-strawberry-101) made by Horns_N_Jams. 
> 
> It was just so cute I had to write this (I didn't have this in mind when I asked for it)
> 
> Anyways I love me some Gremaya fluff

“Thank you for helping me with Viren today.” Amaya signed to Gren as they walked through the castle. They had spent an annoyingly large part of the day in the throne room debating strategy with the council. Gren had stood by her side and never faltered through all the monotonous discussions. “I respect Harrow’s choice when it comes to those he surrounds himself with, but I cannot stand that man sometimes.” Gren nodded in agreement. There was something off about him. Viren always acted like he cared so much but with a hint of disrespect. He just had this air of superiority. Gren didn’t like it at all.

“At least you won’t have deal with him soon.” Gren supplied, always trying to see the good in a situation. They had come to Katolis on the way back from a patrol in the south and were mostly just here to rest and restock supplies. But of course, Viren had to drag them into politics. Gren sighed, at least he could get a good night’s rest.

Amaya watched Gren as they walked down the hall, he looked deep in thought for a moment, his eyes somewhere distant. She smiled; it was always nice to see him like this. It was like her treat every night, that she got to see him without that mask of commander and interpreter. He always looked happier like this, less burdened by the world.

They turned into another hallway toward the guest rooms. When visiting Katolis, Amaya and Gren always had some of the nicest rooms available, located within parts of the castle rather than the outer barracks. She supposed it was a courtesy that continued since her sister had been queen.

They reached the end of the hallway, in the comfortable silence between close friends and paused at her door. Gren pulled himself out of his mind and turned to face her.

“Goodnight then, General.” He placed a hand over his chest and gave a small bow. Amaya shook her head and they both laughed at their ongoing joke. He continued to smile as she beckoned him over.

She wrapped her arms around him in their usual hug, their bodies fitting together perfectly. It felt pleasant and safe. Gren sighed again, releasing his earlier worries, as he leaned against her. His chin rested on Amaya’s shoulder momentarily before releasing each other.

They smiled again at each other, pulling out of the hug. Gren made a move to leave, but Amaya held fast to his arms. Yet it was gentle, even with all her strength.

Amaya leaned in quickly, closing her eyes and softly pressing her lips to his. Gren’s eyes widened in shock. Sure, he’d dreamed about something like this happening but never thought it actually would. His entire face turned scarlet, becoming almost the color of a strawberry, his freckles dotting his cheeks like seeds.

Amaya broke the kiss, smiling up at him. Gren didn’t say anything, still at a loss for words. Even his arms were still frozen where she had touched. Then she laughed.

“You look like a strawberry” she signed. “It’s cute.” This only made him blush harder. Words still wouldn’t come, and he looked to her for an explanation. She began signing again.

“I could tell that you liked me,” _Was it that obvious?_ He thought. “And I feel the same, I love you Gren.” She continued, looking at him fondly. “I knew you would never say anything if I didn’t first. You with your sense of duty and politeness, never wanting to impose on anyone else.”

“Sorry if it was a bit of a surprise.” She almost chuckled. “I couldn’t help it; we finally had a moment alone.”

“I love surprises.” Gren signed, finally able to move his hands. Amaya moved closer once again, cupping his cheek.

“My strawberry.” She moved closer again, wrapping her strong arms around him. Gren leaned in and their lips met once more. It was new and everything he wanted but it was Amaya and it felt as easy as coming home. They broke the kiss for a moment of air, foreheads touching.

Amaya pressed a quick kiss to Gren’s red check. “Your strawberry.” He mouthed with a little laugh. She smiled again and this time he leaned in, his arms wrapping around her head, tangling in her dark hair. Everything felt right.

They stepped back with bright smiles on their faces, finally ready to leave each other for night.

“I wish you a goodnight as well, Commander.” Amaya signed. Gren’s cheeks reddened again. Seeing that, she smiled again, opening the door to her room, and giving a quick wave before disappearing inside. Gren’s face broke into a wide smile, ridiculously happy. Before he knew it, he was walking with a spring in his step to his room and by the time he opened the door, was whistling a merry tune.

He didn’t know if he’d ever been happier. All the trouble with Viren and the strategy issues, and all the other army problems seemed meaningless now. Every other thought was erased, replaced with pure joy. It just felt so unreal, that she would ever feel the same, and for an inferior officer nonetheless, but here he was. But at the same time, it felt so right. They were so close as friends already, it felt like such a small change, yet it also felt so incredibly large.

He dressed in his nightclothes and laid in bed, still in a happy daze and he began to dream. Of what the morning could hold, and other nights like this, the future they would share, bound by much more than duty. Amaya would lead valiantly, and he would always be by her side, no matter what. He still couldn’t quite believe it.

Gren couldn’t imagine that it ever wouldn’t be a surprise, with every day they spent together.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> I'd like to write more little ficlets of them so if you have any suggestions let me know and feel free to comment even if you don't
> 
> Thanks again to Horns_N_Jams for the inspiration!


End file.
